Somebody Save Me!
by ApplesauceLady
Summary: When Prince Arthur is given to a demon as a trade to lift a curse on the kingdom, Arthur thought that he was abandoned and would be killed. But luckily for him, there is one member of his family that loved him more than he thought possible. Even daring to fight the demon to save him. Written for InsanePurpleLove who wanted a fairytale AU with Scotland & a unicorn. ScotEng. Oneshot


_CC101-_ Okay this is for my reviewer who asked for a fairytale about Scotland saving England on a unicorn.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Unicorns

For the second week in a row, Arthur cried into his pillow. What did he do to deserve this? The prince looked around the small room. The stone room was very cold but there was a bed, a fireplace, and a single wardrobe full of clothes that were his size. That's it. There were no doors, just a single window facing the north. Arthur didn't belong here. He didn't want to be here. It was cold and he was lonely. He couldn't help but hate his father for this.

Their kingdom was in trouble, the famine had lasted too long and the drought that came at the end of it only made everything worse. For a once rainy country, Arthur's people were desperate to see dark clouds again. The magic of the Kingdom was failing and was barely making it rain enough to keep the country going. Arthur's father appealed to other Kingdoms for help but nothing was working. The people were starving and riots were starting until a witch stepped forward. She revealed that a demon lord had cursed the kingdom and wanted retribution for his insulted honor. He wanted the blood of the royals. In exchange, he would lift the curse.

Arthur's father quickly made the decision that Arthur would be the one to fulfill the deal. His eldest, Alistair, was well loved, his royal heir, and known through out the land as the Unicorn Tamer. They needed unicorn horns to keep magic to make it rain. The next two sons were being groomed for the army and political positions. That left Arthur as the youngest and most expendable for the kingdom. Arthur had no great magic or anything that he could give to the people. So in a public ceremony, Arthur was given to the demon.

Arthur could still remember the demon.

* * *

_As the citizens crowded around the center square, on a platform stood the entire family. They were all tense as they waited for the demon to appear. Arthur was in his royal outfit and pleadingly looking at his older brother and father. Praying and mentally pegging that someone would take his place. That someone would save him. But his family did't look at him, and if they did, he could see the sadness and guilt in them. Then the bells of the church rang out._

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_And just like, the demon appeared. Clouds appeared over the city and the wind picked up as a living shadow come onto the stage. It didn't look like a man. The shadow was humanoid but there was never a clear picture because the shadow morphed into other parts of the body over and over again. When the shadow spoke, Arthur shivered. "Hand over the child and you shall have your rain."_

_Arthur hesitantly stood up and slowly walked over to the shadow before kneeling. "Please, I beseech you. Bring the water back to our people."_

_The shadow laughed and with a wave of his hand, the rain started pouring down on the town that so desperately needed it. The storm raged but the people let out screams of delight and joy, opening their mouths to get some water. Arthur could feel his clothes soaking but he enjoyed the feeling. Then he was picked up by the shadow and he shivered again. The shadow's skin or what ever it was felt like gel but it held him up. _

_"Time to go human."_

_The prince gave one last look to his family, praying that God would send some kind of help. But as the world began to fade, all Arthur could see was his family staring at him. Alistair's face was pure murder. Then he passed out._

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to do. Some wind spirits were saddled with having to feed him. Mostly fruit and vegetables but he got some meat every once and a while. He had a pitcher of water and a glass on the window sill. Sadly he couldn't escape through the window, he was on the third story and he would break something if he tried with nothing to catch his fall. His royal clothes were replaced with a simple white gown and nothing else. So he was kind of glad that he didn't have many visitors.

He had not seen the demon since he got here so he was pleased about that and didn't ask the wind spirits. His only comfort was the books that they would give to him. Other than that all he did was sleep or eat. The fire seemed to be magical so it kept the room warm. Arthur couldn't preform magic in here either, there was some kind of seal on the room.

Sighing, he looked outside the window. There was just forest as far as he could see. The castle he was kept in was square but that's all he could tell really. He never saw anyone walk by or anything. Groaning, he went back to his book for lack of anything to do.

* * *

Another week went by and Arthur honestly thought about throwing himself out the damn window. Still the demon didn't come to meet him though he learned that the demon was actually patrolling the woods to protect his lands. Apparently, there were disturbances from a few demons that tried coming for Arthur. The human also learned that his scent was attracting trouble. Humans were a tasty meal and something to be hoarded like gold. He feared that he would be killed but they kept him fed but bored.

* * *

It's been two whole months since he was taken in by the demon. He finally met the other, still the same vague shadow as before. The demon made him wash until his skin was pink and he smelled of apples. Arthur would never eat another apple again. But other than that, the demon made no move to harm him and just hordes him up in the room. He got a few new books.

Arthur wondered if he would ever be saved.

* * *

The demon went back on patrol during the sixth month of Arthur's captivity. Arthur's hair had grown long with nothing to cut it with. A short beard would have been there as well had he been old enough. The fifteen year old knew that beards were not really in the family's heritage though Alistair did try. Arthur sobbed as he remembered his family. How he missed them. he swore that he would never yell at them again if he ever saw them, if he ever got free. He remembered Alistair rubbing that stubble in his face and laughing even though he pushed the other away. He missed them all so much, his heart hurt.

One week later, Arthur noticed that the servants were nervous about something. A few of them disappeared. When he saw the demon once more, the demon snapped at him unlike anything before and threatened to do something hanious to him. There was this tension in the air and Arthur didn't know what to do with it. The human spent all of his time looking out the window. He caught whispers of several strong demons were being led to the demon Lord's castle. Sometimes he saw trees fall in the forest and could only hope if the demon couldn't protect his territory that the other demons would be merciful on him.

* * *

Looking up, Arthur hear a terrible roar echo through the entire castle. His attendants all went to the window and screamed. Arthur pushed his way to see that the demon Lord had transformed into a large dragon with scales and sharp spikes everywhere. The spirits fled in terror as the dragon fought with several smaller humanoid beings but it was so far away that he couldn't tell. The dragon seemed to be having trouble fighting all seven at once, the seven pushing the dragon out of the forest and toward the castle.

Loyalty divided, Arthur watched and waited. The castle shook with every hit and move so much so that he was surprised that the glass had yet to shatter. A two of the enemy demons turned into large snakes and tried to constrict the demon but the fight went on as the dragon blew fire on them. The demons seemed determined to fight each other to the very end. The fighting lasted fora good two hours. Arthur watched the the demon Lord was forced back farther and farther until Arthur was afraid of actually being involved in the battle.

Then he noticed something. What he thought to be a horse demon was actually a unicorn, jumping all around the dragon as it's rider used a sword to cause electrical shocks to the demon's soft spots. A sword that he would know anywhere. His family's sword and armor. Only one person ever mastered that technique out of his siblings. "ALISTAIR!" He cried out, tears coming to his eyes as he finally understood.

Alistair came for him. He wasn't abandoned. Alistair came for him.

The rush of battle must have been too much before the battle lasted another hour in which Arthur screamed himself hoarse as the battle continued. He prayed to God and pleaded with the deity to let Alistair win. And the battle raged on. The sun was setting before there was any visible change in the battle. The seven attackers had finally put the dragon on the defensive and slowly the dragon collapsed into the ground, the large body slowly transforming on the way down to something humanoid.

The seven attackers screamed with victory and Arthur watched as Alistair stabbed the heart of the demon lord. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he jumped up and down. "He won! He won! He won!" Looking back out, he screamed out, "Alistair, Uni! Uni!" While Alistair made no sign that Arthur's strained voice reached his ears, the unicorn did turn to face the castle. Slowly the unicorn nudged Alistair's arm. Alistair got on the unicorn and waved to the six demons who all gave some gesture of goodbye. Arthur's toes curled as the unicorn road off into the air, he screamed out again. "Uni! Uni!" The magical creature made way to his third story room and Arthur waved.

Arthur sobbed as the unicorn came up to his window and Alistair took off his helmet. At the sight of his older brother, Arthur couldn't help it but grab Alistair in a tight hug, almost forcing the redhead off the unicorn. Alistair smelled like sweat and blood, his armor dug into Arthur's skin, but Arthur couldn't care less. "Alistair!" He cried into his savior's chest.

The elder brother said nothing as they both just held each other. Eventually Arthur pulled away, his eyes red from crying and his voice strained from before. "Y-You came for me." He sniffed, wiping away the tears.

Alistair nodded, the scene far to serious for his liking. "O' course. Ah came tae save me wee brothair but he is replaced by some lassie." A smile finally went onto Alistair's face. He had spent so much time fighting for Arthur's freedom. A hand went to tug on the long locks of Arthur's blond hair. "Donnae ye have some blade?"

Arthur's first instinct was to yell but remembered his promise to not yell as much at his brothers. He gave a few broken chuckles. "No, I think the demon was afraid that I would hurt myself." He liked the longer hair, as it gave him something to do. His fingers were nimble when he braided the other.

Alistair looked over his younger sibling, Arthur seemed to be dressed in nothing but a long white night gown that only reinforced the image of a girl. However it did cover up his skin so he had to ask. "Did he harm ye?"

The younger brother shook his head. "I think I was some part of his hoard. I was just kept up here." He gestured to the room around him. Sniffing again, he grabbed some bread before going back to the unicorn. "Thank you for coming, Alistair. I know father must be furious." He leaned across and kissed his brother on the cheek.

Alistair's cheek matched his hair for a few seconds before something that Arthur didn't expect happened. The elder brother turned his head and took Arthur's cheek in one hand before kissing him on the lips. Arthur's eyes went wide in surprise before closing. The two kissed rather passionately, Alistair trying to devour his younger brother. It was everything their actual hello wasn't. Worry, relief, desire, heat. Arthur even let out a moan. When they had to breathe, the kiss ended with both of them panting heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

Then Alistair groaned and held his side. The demon got him a good one. Arthur looked at the hand and eyes widened. "Oh god you're hurt!" He reached out and helped Alistair into the bed. The unicorn managed to fit in and stood by the fire. Arthur wasted no time taking off the armor and looking at his brother's naked body. Right now he couldn't be embarrassed because there were bruises and half healed cuts covering the body. The most important wound was the one located on Alistair's left side, a bit below the armpit. A clean stab wound from something.

Arthur ran into the wardrobe and got a clean dressed. he used one of the sleeves drenched in water to clean the wound as best he could. Going over to his forgotten meal, Arthur collected some honey and dabbed it on both sides of the wound before ripping up the other sleeve to wrap the wound. Alistair didn't flinch only stared at Arthur. As he was finally getting done, Arthur allowed himself to relax. He finally had somebody with him.

Looking up, Arthur blushed a bit at those intense eyes. "There you are good." Standing, he went to get them some water before a hand grabbed his wrist and forced Arthur into the bed. "Ah!" Blinking away the confusion, Arthur looked up to see Alistair's face was right in front of him. Arthur's eyes slowly went to Alistair's lips as his older brother kissed him again. It was a much softer kiss and Arthur found that he enjoyed the kiss very much. Starved for human interaction perhaps but Arthur always thought that Alistair was good looking. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that Alistair came for him, Alistair fought for him, and Alistair saved him.

Arthur broke the kiss softly before curling up into the other's chest. "Thank you." He wasn't sure if his feelings for Alistair were romantic or not, despite being brothers. But if Alistair wanted him, then Arthur wouldn't object. Alistair came for him when no one else did. He would do anything for his savior.

* * *

_CC101_-_ Okay yeah! I hope you like it. A small dribbled turned into 2.8k+ words. I hope you liked it (I'll add more detail to it later.._

_Only Scotland really knows of his feelings. Arthur kind of thinks his brother has a rugged beauty to him and doesn't mind Alistair's advances. They make him feel good. I could see Scotland becoming King and marrying but keeping his relationship with Arthur on the side. Arthur could be the royal librarian so always close to his King._

* * *

**Omake:** (This assumes that Alistair seduced Arthur later during that night.)

* * *

Arthur groaned as he woke up in the bed. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and Arthur almost cried in despair. Oh god. Surely that wasn't a dream! Sure Alistair came for him. Alist- There was some movement behind him and Arthur twisted to see his older brother behind him. A pain erupted from his hips and Arthur groaned. Eventually both of them woke up and sort of didn't talk after what happened. Arthur was splitting the bread he had before realizing.

"Alistair, where is the unicorn?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Ye know the legends, brothair. Did ye think it would stay for tha'?"

Arthur blushed furiously before pointing out the obvious. "THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF HERE?"

Laughing despite how much it hurt, Alistair hugged Arthur to his chest, kissing those pouty lips. "Ah guess I'll have tae call the unicorn and keep me hands off ye for a while."

* * *

_Leave a review and tell me another prompt. ScotEng is now my top OTP._


End file.
